In The Blood
by Silver Miko
Summary: Ryoga has returned from China with a change of behavior and decides to make Ukyo part of his plans to get Akane. Darkfic. Please read or a kitten will cry?
1. Return

__Author's Note: Dear God! Could it be?! A fanfic NOT for Kenshin?!!!!!! What is the world coming to?!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX__

_In the Blood_

_By Silver Miko_

_Chapter 1: Return_

_Kuang-shi  
A Chinese vampyre, caused by the demonic posession of a recently deceased corpse. Said to have a terrifying apperance, as it matures it gains new skills with the older among them rumoured to have the ability to fly._

__Despite the slight breeze that wafted through the streets of Nerima, it was otherwise a stifling humid day that had Ukyo once more wiping sweat from her forehead as she flipped an okonomiyaki onto a plate and handed it to Ranma.

"Here ya go Ran-chan. Sheesh it's really a hot one today." she mumbled, tightening her ponytail more securely as she watched Ranma bite into his food.

"You're telling me! Pops and Tendo-san have practically permanently moved to the public pool until this heat wave ends."

"You got AC over at the dojo?" she asked, pouring more batter onto the grill.

"In the girls' rooms there is. I pretty much had to bribe Akane to let me crash on her floor until the weather is more tolerable."

"Aa...I see." Ukyo said softly, and went to make more batter.

Despite that they weren't sixteen anymore, and she had finally gotten over her love for Ranma, it was none-the-less a sore subject. It wasn't until she had turned nineteen that she finally opened her eyes and saw reality: Ranma would only ever see her as his best buddy, and that he despite protest, really did love Akane. But love blinds a person and she had spent three years denying it.

She was surprisingly glad she had gotten over him, something that made her feel slightly mortified with embarrassment. Looking back on her foolish behavior she winced. Now they were all twenty-one and Akane and Ranma were really and honestly engaged at their own will. The wedding was in six months and Ukyo was looking forward to it. Since having matured, she and Akane had gotten to be much better friends and Ukyo even watched out for Akane when it came to Shampoo and Kodachi. The two still hadn't given up on Ranma, though Ukyo had a sneaking suspicion that Shampoo's affections were waning as Mousse had finally earned enough money for contact lenses. Kodachi being a Kuno however, was persistent as always.

It seemed like things had become both more calm and more hectic in the past five years. Ranma and Akane were getting married, Kasumi and Tofu-sensei were dating, Ryoga was wandering somewhere probably lost, and even most oddly enough: Kuno and Nabiki were dating.

It was probably as big of a shock as Akane and Ranma's impeding nuptials as Kuno and Nabiki were well known to be some what of enemies. Kuno had always verbally stated his dislike for the middle Tendo sister and she was known to manipulate frequently. When both began college at Toudai however, things changed. Kuno's interest in Akane and the pigtail girl seemed to lessen as he and Nabiki spent more time together. Nabiki had toned down her mastermind scheming and money-grubbing ways and actually found herself liking Kuno more and more. The rest was inevitable.

"Say Ran-chan, you think Ryoga-kun's fairing well in this weather? Last time I heard, he was in China looking for Jusenkyo and said it was hot there as well. Though he said in his postcard he was coming home...though that was last month."

Ranma put his chopsticks down and arched an eyebrow.

"You two seem to really keep in touch a lot, eh?"

"Well since he doesn't have anywhere to live but a tent I let him stay here. I keep in touch so I know when to get room ready for him. Also, he's like my third best friend next to you and Akane."

"That's true. How is the porkchop handling the news about the wedding?"

Ukyo sighed.

"I think he's still moping a lot. He still has feelings for Akane and you two, while having vastly improved on not breaking things when near, are still somewhat rivals in his eyes. I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough. If not I'll just try to find him some other girl."

"What about you?"

"Me?" she said blinking, and Ranma didn't miss the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah you. Since you're over me, why not be a pal and give good ol bacon boy a whirl."

"You must be joking, Ran-chan!!! Ryoga is completely not my type!!!" she said, whacking his hand with a small spatula.

"Ow! I was kidding!!"

"ANYWAYS....I got to make sure Shampoo and that gymnastic twit don't ruin things for Akane."

"Oh, don't worry about Kodachi. I pulled a favor with Nabiki and she convinced Kuno to persuade Kodachi to go on this semester at sea thing. She agreed somehow and I really don't want to know why."

"Ah...so how much you owe Nabiki?"

"20,000 yen."

"Wow! She went discount on you!!!"

"She said it was a 'family discount'. Kuno's got his work cut out with her, but as long as he's out of my hair too, whatever."

Ukyo laughed and brushed her bangs behind her ears.

"Whatever, this better be a good wedding since I'm wearing a dress for it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The lone figure walked slowly down the sidewalk, eyes obscured by sunglasses as his long black coat flailed. People stared at him, wondering why anyone would wear a coat in this weather. He merely ignored them, his mind focused on other things.

He could smell the okonomiyaki from Uc-chan's down the street and smirked. She would welcome and shelter him, never suspecting any change in him and that was the first step in his plan.

He was going to have Tendo Akane as his own, one way or another. Grinning, a slight hint of fangs were shown and he continued down to Ukyo's restaurant until he was at the doorway and walked in, his eyes narrowing as he saw Ranma seated at a stool.

Ukyo looked up, her eyes widening.

"Ryoga-kun?!"

She ran from behind the counter and gave him a friendly hug, which he returned as he took off his glasses and looked down at her.

"What's up, Ukyo-chan?"

"Nothing! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here today?" she asked, her hand then tugging on his coat.

"Ryoga-kun, it's a thousand degrees out, why are you wearing a coat?"

"I dunno. Felt like it." he replied calmly and smirked in bemusement as she frowned.

"Hey Ryoga, welcome home." Ranma said, waving from his stool and Ryoga merely nodded, a cold glint in his brown eyes.

"Ranma..." Ryoga said, walking towards him and then shook his hands. "Congratulations."

Ranma nodded tensely.

"Thanks."

And pulled his hand away. Ryoga's skin felt cold and for some reason that bothered Ranma, Ryoga gave him the chills.

"Ryoga-kun! SIT! I want to hear all about China!"

He obliged Ukyo, as she began whipping up Ryoga's favorite okonomiyaki. She always made a habit of learning as many faves as she could of her customers. As she moved her hands in the familiar motions she averted her gaze up every now and then as Ryoga talked about visiting the Forbidden City and seeing the Great Wall. Flipping the okonomiyaki onto a plate, she pushed it towards Ryoga who accepted and ate it slowly.

"Eating so slowly? Did you eat poorly in your travels?" Ranma asked as he finished his meal.

"More like a change of diet."

"Don't tell me you're going all monk on us, pig boy. Though it would give you an excuse to be spared from Akane's poison."

"I never minded her cooking much." Ryoga said, with an almost cold tone.

"Riight. Well it was good catching up. Thanks for the food Ukyo-chan!"

"No problem, Ran-chan! Catch ya later!"

"Bye you two."

As Ryoga ate, Ranma made hand motions silently that Ukyo complete understood.

'Go for Ryoga!'

Rolling her eyes, she cleaned up her grill and set her spatulas down. Grabbing some cold coffee from the fridge, she gulped it down and sighed.

"Heat getting to you Ukyo-chan?" Ryoga asked.

"Of course. I still don't see how it's not bugging you."

"I don't really feel it."

"I see. Well, I'm going to quickly fix you up a room so guard the fort for me and I'll be back in a few."

"Yes, mistress." he said with a teasing smirk, which really through Ukyo off. Usually he argued or begrudgingly agreed. But to comply in such a way...

"You know, you're different somehow. More confident. China must've been good to you."

He merely smiled in a strange, detached manner.

"It was somewhat life-changing."

She snorted.

"Did you become Buddhist for real?"

"Not at all. I'm still quite carnivorous." he said with a small grin.

It almost gave her shivers.

'Get a grip! It's Ryoga for God' sake. He's the most harmless person you know!!! Well...next to Kasumi-san.'

She took a breath and spun on heels, walking up the stairs and towards the extra room she had, pulling out the black blanket and pillows and went to work making up a bed for him.

Walking to the window, she threw the curtains open and her eyes fluttered at the sunlight pouring in. Despite the humidity, it really was a bright and happy looking day. Reaching up, she pulled off her elastic and let her long brown hair fly free. She didn't like how uncomfortably sweaty she felt and so she came to a decision.

Jogging down the stairs, she went to the door and put up the closed sign and gave Ryoga a quick smile.

"Closing early! Let's go out and do something since you're back. Honestly, I'd rather not be cooped up behind this grill in this weather too."

"Sounds good to me. But you have to wear a dress."

"Excuse me? I don't even ow.."

"Yes you do. You have a red velvet dress."

Ukyo's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?"

"Laundry duty. Saw your closet."

Ukyo blushed.

"You know my secret, now you must die." she said jokingly, but faltered at the serious look on his face.

"I have." he said softly, closing his eyes and in that moment he almost looked it. He seemed so pale...

He smiled softly.

"Just kidding."

Ukyo smacked him on the arm and ran back upstairs to take a shower. From the restaurant Ryoga could hear the water of the shower running as he closed his eyes. He could almost picture Ukyo's lithe form under the water, having over the past years seen her accidentally naked on a few occasions. Accidental nudity seemed rather common in Nerima.

He could faintly smell her ginger shampoo and sighed. Ukyo always used ginger shampoo, and Akane used floral shampoo. For some reason he always found the ginger more appealing.

In the past, if he had ever stumbled upon a clothing deficient Ukyo, he would of blushed or suffered a nosebleed. But now...he felt a strange desire to see every inch of her pale flesh...to taste it.

He loved Akane yes, but he wasn't blind to the fact that Ukyo did have a more desirable figure. A certain beauty that wasn't delicate like Akari or tough like Akane. It was a warm, strong beauty. And whereas in the past he might have denied it bashfully, he now found it quite appealing.

His lips curled into an almost evil smirk.

She would be the key to his plans...and perhaps sate the hunger that was growing inside of him the minute he stepped foot back in Japan. Yes, she would look so perfect in that velvet dress. She would put her hair up in some casual style, wear perhaps simple earrings, maybe some make up.

She wasn't one to dressing up, but when she did...it was wonderful. He remembered when she had dressed more feminine in high school, to catch Ranma's eye. He was such a waste of her affections.

He got up and walked up the stairs to his room, wincing at the sunlight. Stalking over to the window, he yanked the curtains shut and looked over to the corner where Ukyo had put his bags. He grabbed it and put it on his bed, taking out his clothes and looking for the right outfit.

"Ryoga-kun, where do you want to go tonight?" Ukyo said, appearing in the doorway wearing a green robe and patting her hair dry with a towel.

"I was thinking a club...then maybe a bite to eat."

"Sounds good." she said and continued walking to her room.

Something Ryoga quickly got adjusted to was that Ukyo was a normal girl despite her attitude. Meaning she tended to run around in robes or towels sometimes and quickly they had get over modesty.

After years of staying with her on again and off again, they had a comfortable routine so he no longer was shy around her.

Peeling off his clothes, his cool skin seemed slightly paler...a more muted tan. Pulling on leather pants and a tight sleeveless faded black shirt that had the words 'Bite Me' on it. He took off his black and yellow bandanna and set it down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ranma, what's with you? You've been acting weird since you came back from Ukyo-chan's." Akane prodded, furrowing her brows at him as they sat together on the back porch drinking tea.

"It's nothing, Akane. Oh, Ryoga's back."

"Oh? I'm sure I'll run into him eventually. Is that why you're acting so odd?"

"No...I'm just having an off day I guess." he murmured back, blowing at his tea.

He didn't want to admit that he had been shaken. That Ryoga of all people, someone he'd defeated many times in combat, had chilled him so much.

'What the hell happened in China? It's like he's a different person. Darn, I hope he didn't get put under some strange spell.'

"Ranma...RANMA!!"

"Ah, what?"

Akane scowled.

"Nevermind." she muttered and he could of sworn he heard her mutter 'baka'.

"You're such a.."

"If you even say it..."

"Cute tomboy."

Akane smiled.

"You're still a baka."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As they walked into the dim club, Ukyo looked around and blinked. She looked at Ryoga, who put his arm around her waist and led her down to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you liked places like this." she yelled over the music.

"I didn't, but I started getting fond of them in my travels."

"Oh." she muttered, and fidgeted with her dress. She had done so on the walk over and Ryoga sighed.

"You look fine. In fact, I should make you wear dresses more often." he whispered into her ear.

She blushed and softly pushed him away.

"You're being so strange. What happened to you?"

"Hmm, I guess you could say I woke up to being a new person. Does my behavior bother you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a manner that Ukyo couldn't help but find sexy. It also didn't hurt that he was dressed as he was.

"Umm....I'll let you know." she muttered back, feeling her face flush.

At that he had to smile. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost think she was flirting.

"You know what I think?" he said.

"What?"

"I think I want to do dance with you."

"Ok."

She took his hand as they made their way through the sweating, dancing bodies and towards the middle as the lighting changed to red.

_My knife it's sharp and chrome  
Come see inside my bones  
All of the fiends are on the block  
I'm the new king  
I taste the queen  
In here we are all anemic_

Ryoga pulled Ukyo close to him and enjoyed the startled look on her face. He began moving to the music and leading her as soon enough she loosened up. Soon enough she put her arms on his shoulders as they grinded to the music.

_In here anemic and sweet  
So go get your knife  
And come in  
So go get your knife  
And lay down  
So go get your knife now kiss me  
I can float here forever  
In this room we can't touch  
The floor in here  
We're all anemic  
In here anemic and sweet so__  
_

__

He could hear it...her heart pulsing. He could see her pulse thumping and could almost smell her blood warming and coursing faster through her veins. It was intoxicating...his hands itched to brush a lock of hair away from her neck, to press his lips against her neck. To taste.

She would be his.

It was all for Akane.

The lights turns to blue and violet as a slower song started. He supposed Ukyo had grown more comfortable with their closeness when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He heard her exhale softly and was quite thankful that there was always a relative comfortableness between them. He needed that. Needed to play upon that...but then again, he didn't trust anyone else with this part of his plan.

_I get all...numb  
When she sings it's over  
Such a strange numb  
And it brings my knees to the earth_

__"Ryoga...I think I kind of like you when you're not being so...bashful." she confessed softly.

"Hmmm..but I was never Ranma right?"

"No. No you aren't. But hey we're friends right? Anyways, he's always with Akane these days so I never...oh. Ouch, sorry. Sore subject."

"Hmm.. It's ok. I'm working on it."

"Well, forget Ranma and Akane. They aren't here so let's not let them ruin our fun, sugar."

"Shu-gur?"

"It's a...ah nevermind."_  
  
And God bless you all  
For the song you saved us...  
  
You're the same...numb  
When you sing it's over  
Such a strange numb  
It could bring back peace to the earth_

__Ukyo never noticed that he had slowly led them towards the wall until she felt the brick against her back. She gasped and looked up at him as he stepped closer towards her and put one hand against the wall next to her head.

"Mmm...you really look very...tasty."_  
  
So God bless you all  
For the song you saved us...oh...  
For the hearts you break, everytime you moan..._

__"Ryo..." She couldn't finish as his lips slammed against hers in a hard but seductive caress. He could feel her gasps dying as soon she responded, lips moving with his as she felt his tongue delve into her mouth causing her to moan._  
  
I get all...numb  
We're the same numb  
And it brings our knees to the earth_

__His lips trailed away from her mouth to her cheek, jaw, down her neck....until he pressed wet, hot kisses against her pulse while his other hand moved down her hip and under the hem of her dress and up her thigh which made her moans grow louder._  
  
So God bless you all  
For the song you saved us..oh...  
For the hearts you break, everytime you moan  
And God bless you all on the earth..._

__And then suddenly something pierced through the skin of her neck and she felt a sting...then warmth throughout her body....every spun around her and the last thing she saw was Ryoga lift his head away from her and lick a drop of blood off his lips as his fanged smile._  
_


	2. Unseverable

Author's Notes: Well shit, I just figured I'm working on like 13 fics. Gyah! Ah well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Unseverable

Her entire body ached. Her eyes were closed, but she knew it was dark still. She was laying down, on a bed perhaps? She moved an arm...a leg. Bare skin rustled against sheets and it was then she realized she was naked.

Panic set in and with a burst of adrenaline she opened her eyes and sat up, wincing at she did. Her muscles ached as if she had trained for hours, her eyes hurt, she felt weak...drained. And as she blinked in the darkness, she realized there was a stickiness on her skin and as she looked she realized it was red...it was blood.

She tried to make a sound, but it came out as a whimper. Her vocal chords felt strained. Had she been yelling? She closed her eyes, trying to remember.

She had been out..with Ryoga. They were dancing. Music, pulse, then darkness. Wait...there has been more. Ryoga's hands..on her. His lips.

Ryoga.

He was...

"It would be best if you laid back down, Ukyo."

She looked to her left, where Ryoga sat in a chair looking out the window. His gaze slowly turned to look back at her and she was startled by his eyes. They almost seemed to glow.

"R..Ryo.." she paused, swallowing.

"I'm sure you are wondering what has happened, am I right?" he murmured, standing up and walking over to her, gently pushing her shoulders back to lay her down as she numbly complied, her mind a jumbled mass of confusion.

He gently brushed her bangs out of her blue eyes, and caressed her face...noticing a smear of blood on her cheek.

"I was careless...you made me so hungry that I didn't anticipate getting so..carried away." he continued, licking the stain from her cheek.

Her eyes bore into his, questioning with fear.

"I will tell you Ukyo. Tell you everything. It happened in China, as I traveled. A woman appeared, crying for help. I went to her assistance but she did not need help as it turns out. It was then she bit me, and showed me her true face. I woke up disoriented and confused...as I must imagine you feel. I began noticing changes then. Sunlight irritated me, I was cold all the time, and when splashed with water..I did not change. And I was hungry...always hungry. It wasn't until before I left that I realized what I was craving. And what I had become."

He stopped to sit at the edge of the bed and smiled wistfully.

"I suppose no one would ever imagine that Hibiki Ryoga would become a vampire. I came back here with one goal in mind...Tendo Akane. Yes, I still yearn for her and to do so...I needed you. Please don't be too upset, it's just you're the only person I trust for this. I didn't expect you to make me so hungry in the process. I couldn't afford to give you a choice, and for that I'm sorry. I had to bite you, but you aren't what I have become. I have made you my servant of sorts, Ukyo. You will help me get what I want and I will help you. I know you desire Ranma, despite what you say. You will not crave human blood, but only accept what I give you. Such is our bond."

He pressed his lips softly against hers, fleeting.

He could feel her tremble.

"Ah, you must be hungry now." he murmured, and raised his wrist to his mouth to bite into the flesh. Blood poured from the wound, and he pressed it to Ukyo's pale lips. She did not want to part her lips, but the warm liquid against her mouth...she felt a craving for it.

Gingerly, she flicked her tongue against the wound, tasting. She closed her eyes and grabbed his wrist, sucking and drinking his blood feverishly until she stopped and her body shook with convulsions as she made a soft moaning noise.

Ryoga smiled as she opened her eyes and sat up wiping her mouth.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

She nodded.

As if in a daze, she stood up and walked naked to her closet and grabbed some clothes then padded to the bathroom. He heard the noise of the shower running as he walked back to the chair and looked out at the sky.

He knew she was in a daze about it all, the initial change to her would soon give way and she would realize what she was now.

His servant, a minion. They were now bound by blood. She would serve him as long as he fed her. He could sense her wherever she was if needed, could summon her through thought...she would do whatever he asked.

Part of him felt almost guilty to use her as a tool for his gain, but she truly was the only one he could trust. Somehow though, he knew the way to make her a mere servant and not what he was. It was like the blood of the one who bit him gave him her knowledge too.

Soon enough he heard the shower stop and Ukyo walked out moments later dressed in pajamas.

All traces of blood were gone.

She numbly slipped into bed and looked at him blankly.

"Ryoga...you felt cold." she mumbled, tired.

He looked at her, his smile gone.

"I know."

"Do you want to sleep here with me?"

He shook his head and got up.

"We already slept together." he murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." he said, leaving her room and shutting the door.

He went to his room and drew the thick black curtains shut and locked the door. He stripped off his clothes and slid into bed, sensing dawn was approaching soon.

He was thankful she wouldn't recall much of what had happened. After he seduced her and bit her at the club, they had returned home. He had brought her up the stairs, to her room, and then proceeded to fuck her senseless until his desire had been sated. He had bit her again, drank from her until he finally collapsed atop of her. She had cried out his name so many times that it was no wonder her vocal chords were strained.

It had not been part of the method to make her his servant. It had been for his own need and desire. It had been so intense, the want for her. She would suit his plans better than he thought. He knew the desire would return, and she would be there to sate him.

They both wanted other people, it was a perfect solution.

He closed his eyes.

He would get what he wanted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tendo Nabiki walked hand in hand with Kuno. They had gone for coffee and to a movie and were now headed back to his mansion, where after some prodding on her part he agreed to let her spend the night.

"Nee, Kuno-chan...why do you always argue with me about spending the night?"

Kuno's cheeks reddened and he coughed nervously.

"It is..not appropriate."

"Oh? But you can still sleep with me."

"Ah..can we talk about this later, Tendo Nabiki?"

"Sure thing, Kuno-chan!" she murmured, snuggling closer to him.

As they walked, a tall girl passed by them and Nabiki did a double take.

Pale, wearing all black..but..

"Ukyo?"

"What's that?" Kuno asked.

"Ah, nothing. I thought I saw Ukyo but...nevermind."

She looked back once more.

Ukyo rounded the corner, wondering if Nabiki had recognized her. She wasn't concerned with Kuno, as the man was always oblivious.

Entering her restaurant, she undid her ponytail and sighed.

She hadn't any appetite, and felt...strange.

During the day she felt sluggish, but at night she felt energetic...invicible...and...her blood boiled. It was at night she felt the strange urge to be at Ryoga's side.

Perhaps it was their newfound bond.

And speak of the devil, Ryoga sat at her counter...watching her.

"All back today." he murmured, commenting on her black jeans and tee-shirt.

"I suppose I'm living the cliche." she murmured, going to her refrigerator and grabbing some water.

As she arched her neck back to gulp, Ryoga found himself fascinated by the pale, slim column of flesh and in the blink of an eyes grabbed her, lips nuzzling against her neck.

"I'm feeling hungry Ukyo."

She gasped softly when his tongue darted out to lick the skin of her neck before she felt a slight sting as his fangs sank into her flesh. The pain was gone instantly and a pleasurable feeling filled her body, making her moan.

His thirst gave way to another need: desire.

Removing his mouth from her neck, he ripped her clothing off of her before she could even react and was above her.

She couldn't...wouldn't deny him or her the release they both wanted from each other. He was her master...and at the moment was mastering her body into singing for him.

She wondered briefly, for the moment where their bond weakened as relief came close...if she would ever be independent again...or if she even wanted to.

He stared down at her with an intensity she had never seen in his eyes.

"Our bond is unseverable, Ukyo. Never forget."

She nodded before crying out his name.

In the aftermath, he held her close as they laid behind the counter of her closed restaurant.

His thoughts were erratic.

It had happened again, he hadn't planned on wanting her...especially so soon after first taking her. Ah, but he had felt it coursing through him as he drank from her, desire so potent...it was intoxicating.

He knew it wasn't right to use her so, especially when she wasn't completely herself anymore. He was influencing her thinking, but there was no time for a moral dilemma. So he fed off of her blood, so what if he couldn't help but want to take her?

Wasn't that why she was his servant?

To also aid in his plans for Akane...

He furrowed his brows.

The past two times he had been with Ukyo, he had felt no guilt in it, nor thought of Akane.

Something about that didn't seem...quite right.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's it for now. Brain hurts.


End file.
